


Love of Mine

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: You'll Be In Love Until It Kills You Both [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rough Sex, Two Assholes in Love, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Six months after the Vultures, Troy takes Nick on a picnic.





	Love of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A special little treat for the biggest Ghost supporter [Punky](https://www.instagram.com/punkyiggy/?hl=en)  
> ILY. 
> 
>  

"What made you decide to do this?" Nick asks as he helps Troy lay out the picnic blanket.

"We've been kind of busy lately and I thought we deserved a little time just for us," Troy answers as he adjusts his end of the blanket. 

Nick smiles. "You know you're such an asshole that I sometimes forget how sweet you can be."

Troy snorts. "You really aren't much of a poet, are you?" 

"Told you I wasn't."

Troy shakes his head with a smile and sets the picnic basket on the blanket. He sits down next to it, but Nick walks away. 

"What are you doing?" Troy asks. 

Nick crouches down next to a small purple flower and picks it. He stands and walks over to Troy. "Giving my date a flower," he says, sticking the flower behind Troy's ear. 

Troy grins. "You may not be a poet, but you _are_ a romantic."

Nick shrugs and kisses his cheek before he sits down next to him. 

Troy opens the basket, handing Nick a thermos, a sandwich, and small bag of grapes. 

"Where did you get grapes?" Nick questions. 

"Picked 'em out of one of those fruit cocktail cans Mel brought back yesterday," Troy answers as he gets his own food. "Better enjoy them. He's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

Nick bursts into laughter - a sound that never fails to make Troy's chest swell with love and affection. 

_God I love him so much._

The ring in his pocket suddenly feels very heavy. 

They spend awhile chatting about nothing as they eat, just enjoying the cloudy sky, the nice breeze, and just being together. 

Troy eventually pulls the ring out - a simple black band he found at a mall in Austin - and hands it to Nick who's eyes widen in panic. Troy looks down at his empty thermos, suddenly feeling like this was a big mistake. "Don't worry, I'm not proposing or anything," he finds himself saying, "I just thought you might like it."

Nick doesn't say anything for a long moment and Troy doesn't dare to look at him. 

Suddenly, he feels the ring hit him in the head and that's when he finally glances over at Nick who looks _pissed_.

"What was that for?" Troy questions with a frown. 

"Ask me," he says firmly. 

" _What?"_

"Ask me." Nick nods over to where the ring landed in the grass behind him.

Troy's stomach flutters as he grabs the ring. He turns to Nick. "Will - 

"On one knee."

Troy obliges. He's a ball of nerves now and he feels like he might throw up before he can even ask the question. He swallows and asks,  "Will you marry me, Nicky?"

"No," Nick answers immediately. 

Troy is so flustered by the response he stutters out, "W - what?"

"No," Nick repeats, and it feels like he's been punched in the gut. 

Troy flounders, falling back as a wave of disappointment hits him, heart sinking. He looks anywhere but at Nick, afraid he might cry. 

"Troy. Look at me."

He obliges even though he’d rather not and sees Nick on one knee, offering a similar black band. "Marry me?"

Troy blinks in confusion, then a grin spreads across his face and he tackles Nick, pinning him to the ground with his body.  "You're a fucking asshole!"

"No, you are! I wanted to ask you first!" 

"I told you I wasn't proposing."

"You were, you just pussied out."

"Fuck you, I just wanted to give you something you'd like."

"Then give it to me already!" 

"Maybe I don't want to anymore," Troy mutters. "Maybe I'll give it to Mel as a friendship ring instead."

"A friendship ring? What, are you twelve?" 

"Maybe I'll just ask _him_ to marry me," Troy says. 

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" he challenges. 

Nick narrows his eyes, but then something occurs to him and he says, "Luci would _kill_ you," with an amused look. 

Troy can't help but laugh as he pictures Luciana's hypothetical fury. "Probably."

Nick grabs his left hand and offers him the ring again. "You didn't answer my question."

Troy huffs, but the smile won't leave his face and he knows it's pointless to pretend he isn't going to say - "Yes, Nicky, I'll marry you."

Nick smiles and slips the band on his ring finger, kissing each of his knuckles before he lets go of his hand. He wiggles the fingers on his left hand. "If only I had a matching ring to tell everyone I was yours..."

Troy scoffs. " _Really_? You want me to propose _twice_?"

Nick nods, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"And you say  _I'm_  the asshole." 

Nick just smiles. 

Troy holds out the ring to him. "Marry me, Nicky?"

"Of course."

Troy slips the band on Nick's ring finger and quickly pins Nick's wrists above his head, leaning down so his face hovers inches from Nick's. "You know, you shouldn't be so mean to me. I've been told I'm a bad person. There's no telling what I might do to you."

Nick lifts his head up to push defiantly against Troy's forehead. "Do your worst."

Troy grins. He makes quick work of putting Nick flat on his stomach and getting their pants off, forcing his cock inside Nick's tight ass. 

Nick gasps, clutching at the picnic blanket as Troy rocks into him at an unforgiving pace. He places his hand over Nick's as he drapes over him, kissing at his neck the way he likes. 

It's always a heady feeling when he has Nick like this, squirming and powerless underneath him. Though he loves _getting_ fucked by Nick, he prefers when Nick's the needy little bottom begging for more, more, _more_. He loves the control - the power he wields to make Nick come undone before his eyes. 

"Gonna be nicer to me, Nicky?" he taunts when Nick presses back into him, tries to match his pace. "Huh?"

"Fuck you." 

Troy chuckles. "Guess that leaves me no choice."

He slips out of Nick and sits on his knees before grabbing Nick's hips, lifting his ass in the air, but denying him when he tries to get on all fours. He spits onto two of his fingers and slips them into Nick, fucking him without reservation, biting his lip when Nick moans his name. 

He crooks his fingers, searching. 

Nick gasps suddenly, and he grins slowing his fingers so he can pay special attention to Nick's prostate. He loves the way Nick writhes at the attention - loves the noises he makes. 

"Troy... _please_ ," Nick begs, breathless. 

"Please what?" 

Before Nick can speak, he adds in a third finger and presses _hard_ into his prostate forcing out a loud cry that has Troy sweeping his eyes around for infected. 

"Gotta be quiet, Nicky," he chides, massaging the bundle of nerves, "Don't want to get interrupted."

Nick pants, but doesn't respond. 

Troy pulls his fingers out after a few minutes, wrapping them around his cock instead and rubbing the head of it against the rim of Nick's asshole, Nick pushing back into it, aching for it to be inside. 

"Fuck me already, you bastard." 

"Maybe I should shove it down your throat instead." Troy lines himself up, but doesn't push inside, just lets the pressure of him there get under Nick's skin. 

Nick gets on all fours, spreading his legs and trying to force Troy inside, but he moves back. 

Troy tuts and says, "Ask me nicely or I'll jerk off instead."

Nick looks back at him, pupils blown, looking annoyed. " _Please_  fuck your fiancé before he breaks off the engagement."

Troy thrusts inside him harshly, nearly knocking Nick's arms out from under him. "Fiancé," he says huskily, "I like the sound of that."

He barely gives Nick time to regain his balance before he pulls almost all the way out and rams back in. He sets a brutal pace, hands gripping Nick's hips to keep them steady - the flower falling onto Nick's back before the wind steals it away. 

Nick bites his shoulder to keep himself quiet, the low moans driving Troy to go faster. He knows he told Nick to be quiet, but he wants to see if he can make him cry out anyway. 

He angles his hips differently, and it takes a few tries, but he gets Nick to slip up - a loud guttural moan escaping him.

Troy grins and slowly sinks back onto his haunches, pulling Nick with him the arm he wraps around his waist. He kisses at Nick's neck, rolling his hips as he does. "I fucking love your ass," He says directly into Nick's ear, feeling him shudder. 

"I think you mean you love _fucking_ my ass."

Troy chuckles and brings his fingers up to Nick's mouth, feeling him kiss them  once before wrapping his mouth around them, running his tongue along them. He sucks on them lightly and Troy kind of wishes he _had_ shoved his cock down Nick's throat instead.

Nick pulls off after awhile and Troy slips his fingers in alongside his cock, Nick gasping as his hole is forced to stretch more. He licks, bites and sucks at Nick's neck, rocking into him with both his cock and fingers - taking his time now. 

Nick sighs in pleasure, pressing back into him. "I love you," Nick says.

Troy pulls away from the patch of skin where he's trying to leave a hickey to say, "Love you too. _Always_."

"Always," Nick repeats before guiding him into a sloppy kiss. 

Troy pulls out of him and flips Nick around, laying him on his back before he slips inside again. Nick wraps his legs around Troy’s waist, forcing him in deeper, his hands coming to rest in between Troy's shoulder blades. 

His thrusts are slower now, deeper. He kisses Nick softly - sweetly. 

The sounds they make are subdued, but still full of pleasure. Nick's blunt nails digging harder into his back with each brush against his prostate. 

This. _This_ is making love. 

Troy comes first - a stuttering cry he muffles by burying his face against Nick's neck. He continues thrusting in until Nick comes all over their stomachs and then he slumps forward, all his weight bearing down on Nick. 

They stay tangled together, panting and sweating. Nick runs his fingers through Troy's curls and Troy kisses at the patches of skin he can reach without moving too much. 

Eventually though, Troy pulls out and they get dressed. 

Troy's walkie crackles as they clean up the picnic. "Troy?" Mel asks. 

"Yeah?" Troy answers. 

"How did the picnic go? Did you, uh, get to ask Nick about the _thing?"_

Troy's face heats up, burning hotter when Nick smirks knowingly. "Y - Yeah."

"Well what'd he say?"

"He said no and asked me to marry him...but he said yes the second time "

Mel laughs. "God you two are so fucking weird...Well we're all dying to hear the details when you get back."

"Be home soon," Troy answers before turning off his walkie. 

"Not proposing my ass," Nick says. "Who all did you tell about this?"

"Just Mel...and Charlie...and Alicia..." 

Nick chuckles. 

"And Mel probably told Luciana," Troy adds. 

Nick gives him that look - the one that's overflowing with love - the look Troy never imagined would ever be directed at him, before kissing his nose. "Let's go tell my mom the good news."

He grins - already picturing the murderous look on her face - the hard set to her jaw as she tries not to have an aneurysm. 

It only takes a few minutes to clean up and then they're ready to go. 

Troy grabs the basket and offers his left hand to Nick, "Mine?" He asks. 

"Yours," Nick agrees as he takes it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
